Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a field of display technology, in particular, to a display panel, a display device and a pixel driving method for three-dimensional (3D) display.
Description of the Related Art
Compared to a flat display device, a 3D display device may display a more stereoscopic and realistic image and obtain a better user experience, so that it is favored by more and more users. A basic principle of 3D display is in that: a left-eye and a right-eye of a viewer accept different images respectively by using a particularly designed display device, then the accepted images are superposed by a brain of the viewer, so as to produce a stereoscopic display image.
Among the 3D display technologies, there is one technology in which a grating is used to perform the 3D display. Specifically, the grating is provided on a display panel, a light transmitting portion and a light shielding portion of the grating are utilized to enable light emitted from pixel units in the display panel corresponding to the light transmitting portion and the light shielding portion enters into the left eye and the right eye, respectively, so as to form a parallax, as a result, a 3D image may be viewed. In such a technology, an ideal situation is in that no light can be transmitted through the light shielding portion of the grating, so that a crosstalk, which otherwise affects the stereoscopic display effect adversely, will not be generated between the left-eye view and the right-eye view. However, in fact, as a result of a limitation of the grating material, the light shielding portion of the grating may have a certain degree of light leakage, so that there is a crosstalk between the left-eye and right-eye views, thereby affecting the stereoscopic display effect adversely. Thus, it is necessary to avoid or reduce the adverse influence on display performance due to the crosstalk.